Before: The Unknown Secrets
by MagykKatte
Summary: Before the Mandalorian Wars, female Revan completes her Jedi training with Meetra Surik, and struggles with her controversial opinions regarding family and romance.
1. Chapter 1 The Dawn of Ending

Dawn light danced inside the modest bedroom, murdering the darkness and awakening Selena Shan. With wakefulness followed a sharp premonition that was indescribable, save for the sensations _uneasy_ and _gray_. Because of this Selena dressed in her dark robes hurriedly and absentmindedly, for her concentration remained solely on discovering the cause of her anxious sense of the future.

"Master Arren," she greeted when she opened the door to her room. Her Master stood nobly in the hall, and as always her dignified presence filled the empty space more completely than any crowd could wish. She was already dressed in her gray historian robes and a travelling cloak, with her lightsaber securely tucked somewhere among the billowing folds.

Instead of a similar acknowledgement, Selena was welcomed with a typical "good morning" in the style of Arren Kae. "Unlike what many of the Sith and Jedi believe, the Force is not a substance that can be manipulated or controlled. Its gifts are not earned payment, so remember to always treat them properly." It was not warm, but there was familiar comfort in such daily lectures. "At this moment you are blessed with the gift of foresight, so share what you know."

Fooling Arren Kae was impossible. "I don't see anything specifically," Selena told her. "When I reach out, all I feel is unease, and cold, and gray."

They walked in silence from the Padawan dormitories to the courtyard of the small enclave. There was minimal activity within or without. Arren seemed to be processing solemnly as she looked beyond the golden fields of Dantooine she could barely decipher anyway. "The Council summoned us to Coruscant," she finally admitted.

"And I suppose it's not to give you the Council seat you deserve."

"No." Curt replies were a habit of Arren's; she did not intend to be rude, but she did not believe in adding unnecessary words.

"Their intentions?" asked Selena.

Arren only smiled. Selena's Master was in many ways a non-conformist, but if she did inherit any stereotypical Jedi trait it was their cryptic nature.

"Something is very wrong," stated Selena, attempting to maintain Jedi serenity. _There is no emotion, there is peace_, she chanted to herself. She found it difficult to blindly follow such an untrue tenet. Of _course_ every Jedi felt emotions, turning them off was impossible. Denying it only turned good men into fools. "I am supposed to complete my training on peaceful Dantooine and avoid returning to Coruscant, for 'families are forbidden to interact' according to their recent laws. They would not send for me unless something was amiss."

As Arren tied loose strands of her white-blonde hair, she informed her Padawan, "We depart on the next passenger ship at mid-day. Prepare yourself." Her response to Selena's assumptions were answered with a secret spark in her fading blue eyes.

"It has never been my intent," Arren continued, "to lead you away from the mindset of the High Council. Believe me, Selena. They are wise, in their own way, if too fearful of their own shadows. I only wished to train you to be a Jedi Knight unlike the rest, one who can see the Force and the galaxy for herself." She paused for a moment, and graced Selena with a haunting smile. "You are aware of my unorthodox opinions. You are the greatest I have ever trained, and have a destiny prophecies sing of. Use what I taught you always, and remember me."

Her speech was a form of "goodbye", but it was not a goodbye Selena wished to hear.


	2. Chapter 2 Voyage to Coruscant

Within a few hours Selena and Arren whirred amongst the stars at hyperspeed, every moment closer to the capital of the Republic. They traveled on a public passenger starship that was hot and rank with diverse life. Their Jedi attire was noticed with cautiousness, fear, and respect, and rewarded them with as much privacy as a public ship could offer.

Selena, bubbling with energy, tapped her feet against the floor, drummed her fingers against her legs, and hummed a bright tune softly under her breath. She always lacked the serenity a Jedi should possess, which was part of the reason the High Council ordered her to train on Dantooine. When Selena felt the Force she tasted its raw energy and vitality, and relished in its capabilities. She was but a sieve the Force touched and flowed through. It was for this reason she was excited to return to Coruscant, despite her foreknowledge of something unpleasant. Coruscant bled with life and technology and energy that could not be rivaled on any other planet.

Arren Kae beside her meditated. Her timeless, ageless face was plainly troubled, and Selena sensed her Master knew full well the reason of this journey but was disinclined to admit it. However, she would not seek the answer, out of trust for her Master, wisdom to know such questions would be ignored at best, and an attempt at patience. A Jedi Knight would wait.

To keep herself occupied Selena reached out in the Force and brushed the auras of her fellow passengers. Fifty or sixty crammed into the central room. Almost half of the travelers were humans, and the remainder consisted of aliens from sultry Twi'leks to meek Bith to towering Wookiees. Being surrounded by such energy was exhilarating.

But one passenger was not like the rest. He was a huge, fierce, gray-skinned Taung. Although he wore no official armor or uniform, he was obviously a warrior. He proudly bore a gruff face, grim scars, and yellow eyes that were dead to compassion. Selena poked at his mind and retreated like a startled child. There was death written across that alien's soul. "Master Arren, that man in the corner," she whispered heavily.

She broke from her meditation and but glanced at him. "Look at him using the Force, not your eyes, as I have taught you," the historian instructed. "That is the only way to truly see."

Selena opened her mind and obeyed. Another observer would have judged the Taung warrior to be consumed by the dark side, but she knew the difference. There was greatness and conquest and evil within his shriveling soul, but not a shard of the Force. Suddenly she was surrounded with screaming visions that revolved around her. She saw charring moons and planets, millions of civilians floating lifelessly in a lake of blood, and war-torn, homeless survivors. Troops of heavily-armored Mandalorians gutted innocents, bombed planets, raped and tortured and destroyed. And there was no resistance. Where were the Republic soldiers to grant salvation? Where were the Jedi Knights to promote peace and negotiate treaties? Finally the visions ceased, yet her questions remained unanswered. A single word was sufficient to describe this man. "War."

"What did you see?" asked Arren eagerly. Somehow the grim tidings sparked her notice.

"The Mandalorians. They destroyed everything...there is going to be a war, and it will be bloody."

"The Mandalorians, you say?" Arren emitted a thoughtful noise and examined a datapad. "They have been attacking Outer Rim worlds for years, unchecked and barely noticed."

"They're going to attack the Republic; I sense it."

"Trust the Force; it shall never lead you astray."

Selena exhaled. "I need some air," she muttered, and exited the central room of the starship. She rested her back on the corridor wall and slithered to the floor, with her head resting in her small hands.

The door to the central room opened again, and Selena sprung to her feet lightly. The Taung warrior now shared the corridor with her. In a brief dark side temptation, Selena considered activating her lightsaber and killing him before her visions became reality. It would save billions of lives across the galaxy. Surely that couldn't be so evil? _No. One murder does not justify another_.

"Jedi," hissed the Taung in a metallic voice.

"Mandalorian," Selena responded icily.

"I planned to journey to the Core myself, but you will bring the news of war instead." His accented Galactic Basic bit into her with every word. He brushed a gray finger across her jawline and commanded, "You go to the Jedi Council. You go to the Senate. Tell them the Mandalorians have come, and we are waiting for a worthy foe."

He locked his dead yellow gaze upon Selena, and she seemed to feel the pain of every life he would quench. _I will stop you_, she vowed earnestly, _even if you take my life as well._

The Taung nudged past her and disappeared into another corridor. Selena rushed inside to sit beside Arren. Her Master appeared to have head every word that was spoken between them. "War is coming to the heart of the Republic. You must inform the High Council of this immediately upon arriving at the Jedi Temple."

"Surely they have foreseen it."

Arren smirked. "One would hope. Even if they are aware of the situation, they will be pleased by your initiative and precognition in the Force. You will advance in their favor."

Selena was more restless than ever. "What are they going to do? How can we prepare? If the Mandalorians are going to cause that much bloodshed we must find a way to stop them."

"Peace, Selena. The Council shall decide a plan. Those millions you saw dead shall be spared, and the Jedi will protect the Republic as they have for thousands of years." For some reason Arren Kae was troubled no more. Whatever the Council's disturbing reason for summoning them, this proclamation of war calmed any anxiety about the previous situation from her. At least one of them could maintain peace about the circumstance. Selena prayed the mass destruction would be averted. Now she bore the pain of the dead in her soul, and she swore to save them.


	3. Chapter 3 Suspension of Belief

Any other arrival on the bustling planet of Coruscant would have been enjoyable. But not today. After landing in one one the tourist districts, Selena and Arren boarded the first shuttle destined for the Jedi Temple. It was a nauseating, anxious ride. "Peace," reminded Arren. When they finally touched the pavement that heralded the grand, spiraling Jedi Temple, Selena's chest unwound and she could breathe once more.

The sound of their boots on the steps smothered the din of the planet-wide Galactic City. Inside the enormous antechamber waited a single Jedi Master, Vrook Lamar. The grim old Council member spent most of his days at the enclave on Dantooine, so he was a familiar sight to Selena. "You've arrived," Vrook stated in his general displeased tone.

It was an obvious statement, so Arren chose not to reply.

"The Council will speak with you privately later this evening," he continued to Arren, desperately fighting to guard his emotions. He was failing; Selena sensed his judgmental attitude. "Until then, you will wait in your arranged rooms."

"Put aside this petty matter you deem so urgent; both of us must speak with the Council immediately," countered Arren.

Vrook was as amused as a humorless Master could be. "Oh?"

"Troubling news from the Outer Rim arrives with us to the soul of the Republic. Selena is the chosen messenger. Forget your subjective philosophies and listen to her."

He barely glanced at Selena, then growled, "Your insolence, Master Kae, should have been dealt with long ago."

"Along with your blindness!"

Vrook and Arren danced in a stealthy battle of glares, and even with studious observing Selena could not declare the victor. She wondered if, as she experienced upon rare occasions, Arren spoke to Vrook in his mind, penetrating his defenses in the Force. But whether it was a battle of words or eyes, it resulted in Vrook's capitulation. "Very well. Speak with the Council...but do not be fooled into thinking they will forget you."

He led them across the antechamber to an elevator that climbed the Temple's central spire. The three members of the Jedi Order silently soared closer to the Council, and tension and bitterness permeated the air almost visibly. Selena gazed upon Coruscant's descending metallic horizon, until the elevator door slid open once more. Nervously she re-tied her ponytail and patted the wrinkles out of her cloak. They passed through a short hallway and soon the High Jedi Council was before them.

"Master Arren Kae and Padawan Selena Shan request an immediate audience," Vrook announced as he seated himself in the unoccupied round chair. "They claim to bring important news."

As a whole, the Jedi Council consisted of fresh, youthful Masters. The famed red-haired Vima Sunrider perhaps was the most acclaimed of the Council, at only forty years of age. Bearded Zez-Kai Ell was of a similar age but a dissimilar fame. Their contemporary, the fair Lucien Draay, radiated calm wisdom. Powerful Guardian Kavar was somewhere in his thirties. Lonna Vash was only thirty herself. White-haired, white-robed historian Atris was the youngest of them all at twenty-eight; she was chosen to be a Council member for her innovative ideas and zeal for the Jedi Code. Vrook and the other Dantooine Master, Vandar Tokare, were youth's exceptions.

"Tell us what you know," commanded Vima regally.

Selena drowned her anxiety and proclaimed, "While we were travelling here another passenger on our ship, a Taung warrior, caused a disturbance in the Force. He was consumed with evil. I saw visions of decaying worlds and bloody corpses by the millions, and Mandalorians destroying everything and everyone in their path. Later he approached me, and told me to inform the Senate and the Council that the Mandalorians were waiting for a worthy foe. I sense he plans to attack the Republic, and I fear the result."

The Masters exchanged looks of surprise and distrust and disbelief with each other. After they played a childish game of looks, Lucien Draay informed, "We have sensed nothing in the Force."

"But war was written all over him."

"Then the Council would be aware," Vrook said.

"Would they?" interjected Arren. "The Mandalorians have been silently conquering worlds in the Outer Rim for years; why should not they move towards a larger target?"

"The Outer Rim is not a part of the Republic," Lucien reminded.

"'There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.' Althir, Cathar, Suurja, and countless other planets have fallen in the last decade. To be unaware of such travesties is intolerable. It is a failure to uphold the Jedi Code. Did you honestly not realize the galactic repercussions of such acts?"

The pale Guardian hissed, "You speak out of turn, Master Arren."

"Then I beg the Council's forgiveness," she replied, without much meaning.

To sever the discord, Atris gently inquired, "Padawan, this news of an upcoming war is news to us indeed. Were you perhaps mistaken, in your conversation or your visions?"

Selena immediately responded, "No, Master. He and the Force were quite clear and quite in unison."

"Then it is odd indeed why we sensed nothing."

Arren muttered something sharp under her breath.

"We must search the Force for answers," declared the small green Vandar. "Only in meditation shall the truth be revealed."

"Surely you cannot give this claim any credit!" Vrook exclaimed. "It is only a poor trick aimed to distract us from our intentions."

"What I saw and heard was no trick," Selena defended. She was shocked by the Council's blindness and deafness and utter senselessness to the truth before them.

Kavar mentioned, "Everything brought before the Council deserves discussion and meditation and action, for matters great and small. And if this is true, if the Mandalorians do plan to attack the Republic, then we must prepare."

"Meditating on the matter is the least we can do," said Vima, "and we shall do so."

"I sense a lie and a trap construed by the Master," Vrook growled.

"You are the only one who does." Vima faced the standing Jedi with an apologetic glimmer in her eyes. "Master Arren, Selena, thank you for sharing the information. The Council will speak on this further. You are free to retire for the evening, and may the Force be with you."


	4. Chapter 4 Meetra Surik

After meeting with the Council, Arren disappeared into the heart of the Jedi Temple. She claimed she needed to meditate then stalked away like a defeated creature. Selena stood alone in the cavernous antechamber, feeling much the same. Other Jedi dotted the space yet did not energize her heart. The Council obviously doubted the reality of the upcoming war she was positive of, and so her terrible visions began to come true. It had been a lengthy, tiring day, and she was exhausted from emotional pain and apprehension.

"Selena Shan," called a welcoming voice. She jumped. The female voice sounded melodious and charming, but Selena was buried inside herself and thus unaware of her surroundings. Only children were so foolish.

The speaker was a familiar-looking human Padawan of a similar age to Selena. Platinum-blonde hair like a metal moon covered her head and was tied in a high bun. Her black-lined eyes were deep and blue. Although Jedi concepts of beauty did not focus on physicality or individualism, Selena supposed the girl was very beautiful, with her busty, curvy figure and striking features.

"I was sent to show you to your room," she continued. "I'm Meetra Surik, if you don't remember. We were Initiates together."

"Yes, I remember." She needed fond memories at the moment, so she was more excited than any Jedi should be. "We used to study together, and sometimes we were paired in lightsaber training." She wistfully drowned in the past. "We were both much younger then, and smaller."

Meetra began to lead her out of the antechamber, but slowly. Her stride was lazy and ripe for chatting. "That we were. We were close friends once; I wish you remained on Coruscant to train."

"The Council thought it best for me to study on Dantooine." Selena breathed deeply, in attempt to calm her current emotions about the Council. She had no reason to distrust their caution or their judgment.

Carefully, Meetra mentioned, "You have a sister who is an Initiate here."

"Yes. Bastila."

"Was that the reason you were sent to Dantooine?"

"Partly." The other part was her un-Jedi-like passion and energy. "Family attachments are forbidden now, so we were separated. She is stronger in the Force than I am, so she will learn here under the influence of the greatest members of the Order."

"Your modestly is commendable, but untrue." Selena meekly smiled. They turned a corner to a new corridor. "Is it odd, to have a sister in the Order?"

"Honestly, I never knew her as a sister, for I was marked Force-sensitive as an infant before she was born. Bastila came to Coruscant as a child. At first the Council didn't know if they would accept another child from the same family, but they judged her potential in the Force to be great. Good Jedi are always needed."

Meetra added, "And at that time, the new laws were just beginning."

Selena did not agree with the new policies of the Jedi: do not love, do not have children, do not contact your family. Celibacy and separation were always encouraged, but not enforced. A few laws were helpful, such as restricting the number of Padawans a Jedi could take at a time. But as a whole the laws were too tempting, too difficult, and potential Jedi swayed away because of them. "That is true."

"Were your parents Jedi?"

"No, but perhaps they were Force-sensitive and never realized. I never knew them, so my knowledge is quite limited."

"Forgive me," Meetra exclaimed suddenly, "if the questions I asked were sensitive. I was only curious. It is among my struggles as a Jedi."

Selena grinned to comfort the other Padawan. "No, it's no trouble." She still appeared downtrodden. To further cheer her, Selena shared, "My struggle is passion. I am too energetic and opinionated and emotional."

"Whenever I struggle, Master Atris always tells me that the past contains all answers and provides model Jedi to overcome every trial."

"Master Arren says much the same." She paused and reflected. "I did not know Master Atris had a Padawan."

Meetra fondly explained, "She does not, but I spend much time studying with her. She is an amazing Jedi. Her knowledge of all subjects, from history to the Force to rare lightsaber techniques, is unparalleled. During your stay you should train with me some," she invited. "There is much to learn."

"I would like that very much." Happiness more joyous than any emotion she felt today bubbled in her soul. Despite death and war, she was reunited with an old friend. "Who is your Master, by the way?"

"Master Du-ranli. He is often ill, so I train with other Jedi frequently. Often Master Kavar teaches me combat, and Master Atris instructs me in the Force."

A brief elevator ride and a minute walk away was the modest room intended for Selena. "I suppose I need to rest now," she breathed. "My day has been very long."

"Of course. I enjoyed catching up with you."

"You too, Meetra."

"I'll see you about the Temple. Maybe we can train together someday." Meetra backed away towards the opposite wall of the corridor. "Goodbye, Selena Shan. Rest well. And I hope everything works out for you."

Her concern was touching, and Selena was glad at least one other Jedi cared for the fate of the Republic.


	5. Meditation and Unfulfilled Revelation

Early the morning after, Selena sat cross-legged on a cold space of floor in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Her attempts to meditate were humiliating. For most other Jedi the Room of a Thousand Fountains was the most tranquil location in the galaxy. All Selena could focus on was the dripping, splashing, and splatting of the pestering water. Stereotypical meditation mindsets were useless for her. She found her focus in the Force when she fixed minor faults in her lightsaber, or unraveled a computer code, or searched for someone in a frenzied crowd. Perhaps other Sentinels behaved similarly. Arren was a Jedi Consular, so resting in the Force was second-nature to her.

_Clack clack, clack clack, clack clack_. The sound of boots against the stone floor combined with the water splashes to form a deafening, disharmonious noise. Previously she was alone in the enormous room, and although company was welcome, additional distractions were a fatal strike to her poor meditation.

"Good morning, Master Arren," she greeted without turning to examine her visitor. Even without the Force, she knew instinctively Arren Kae's presence: the sound of her steps and movement of her robes, the rhythm of her breath, the subconscious aura of her being. Her Master spoke not, but dropped to the floor gracefully beside Selena and intertwined her legs. Her secret countenance screamed her true troubled soul. An incalculable time later, the Padawan continued, "Has the Council come to a conclusion about the accuracy of my claims?"

Arren's words were stretched and slow, as if she was exhausted, yet still alert. "Possibly, but I doubt the answer will be to your liking. Much resistance I sensed in Draay and Lamar. The Council cannot believe in anything beyond what they can sense. So do not trust the Council to act without more proof."

"But in my visions I saw Mandalorians slaughter civilians from all across the galaxy. There were no Republic soldiers or Jedi to help them. If they do not act, it will come true."

"Then let us pray that soon another Council member will decipher the facts and discover more through the Force."

Each tried to meditate then. Selena's success was limited, but Arren appeared thoroughly lost in the Force. "Master Arren?" She moved not a finger nor an eyelid. "Why were we summoned here originally?"

Selena wondered after ten silent seconds if her teacher heard her, but she dared not repeat the question. It was a sort of intimate question one can never muster enough courage to say a second time. Eventually, after a minute or an hour, she could not decipher which in the infuriating room, a response was spoken. Arren's fading blue eyes flickered open and she answered, "The reason was never told to me, but I believe I know the truth deep within myself. The matter is nothing that concerns you; it is mine alone. You are not at fault in anything."

"Neither are you."

"What kind, blind faith."

"You haven't committed any sins against the Jedi," Selena declared, attempting to reinforce the truth in her mind. Arren's eerie last words almost convinced her. "You haven't fallen to the dark side."

"No, I have not. My only shortcomings are crimes which are not crimes, subjective sins, false faults. But it is my burden to bear before the Council."

"What did you do?" Selena wondered aloud, and instantly regretted it.

And in response Arren closed her eyes in meditation once more.


	6. Chapter 6 Atris

"Greetings, Jedi. How may I he—zzbrruzzzzz."

"Nope," muttered Selena.

She loosely sat on a table in the Temple's repair bay, tinkering with a spastic protocol droid. Its language matrix was malfunctioning; the droid began its sentences in Galactic Basic and ended them in a smattering of Huttese, Rodese, and Twi'leki. Selena resolved the problem somewhat, but now the droid's speech was a crackled form of Binary. Such defects were unavoidable in models as outdated as these. These droids were not intended for long-term use. It needed a memory wipe and several new components to function at full capacity again.

Opening the back panel in the droid's head, she reached for the nearest hydrospanner and began work at resetting its systems once more. Here she felt in tune with the Force, not while lazily resting in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. After the unanswered questions Arren left her with earlier in the morning, Selena retreated to somewhere she could think and relax before the Jedi Council gave their verdict.

"Greetings, Jedi. How may I help you?"

"Here we go. Droid, perform a systems analysis."

"All systems working at eighty-six percent capacity. Previous malfunctions resolved."

"Good. You may resume your rounds of the Temple."

The protocol droid stiffly exited the repair bay Selena wiped a bead of sweat from her brow.

"Nice work there, Padawan," called the chief mechanic from under a swoop bike. He was a bulky Duros, with nontraditional robes stained with grease.

"Was it you who fixed the Huttese-screaming droid?" Meetra Surik strode inside. Her tone sounded impressed. "It's almost a shame, my language skills improved tremendously trying to communicate with that thing."

"I'm sure within a week you'll have another language companion, given the state of some of them," replied Selena pleasantly.

Meetra carefully took the hydrospanner from Selena's hand and examined it. "Master Atris wishes to speak with you. She's waiting in the library."

Atris? Perhaps she had news from the Jedi Council. Perhaps she herself felt a disturbance in the Force, a sense of the oncoming Mandalorians. "Very well. Take me to her." Selena's voice was high and shaky, from a combination of excited hope and fearful nervousness.

The walk to the library was hardly noticed and seemed to last no time at all. Selena hoped that Meetra didn't think her rude for not speaking; she was so lost in thoughts she forgot all about courtesy and politeness. Soon they were among the towering shelves that seemed to glow, in every row hoping to find the chief historian. Soon they met with her, and Meetra silently took her leave, and Padawan and Master sat at an isolated table to speak.

When Selena was on Coruscant last, Atris was not yet a Jedi Master, and certainly not a member of the High Council. It was interesting to marvel in her elevated status and reflect on her development. She remembered when Atris was a Padawan younger than herself, with Initiates gawking at her white robes as she aided in their instruction. As a Jedi Knight she aimed to please her elders and be a model to the children. Always she was clever and helpful and fervently striving to better the Jedi Order, so it was no surprise when Selena learned of Atris' advancements while she studied on Dantooine.

"I trust your night was restful?" Atris began awkwardly. No pleasant conversation ever began with that strained manner of small talk.

"It was, thank you, Master Atris."

She blinked her bright blue eyes thoughtfully. Atris and Meetra and Arren could have passed for close relatives with their pale hair of varying hues, deep blue eyes, and cheekbones sharper than vibroblades. "Since I do not sense you lied to us yesterday I thought it best to forewarn you. I am sure your visions were valid, but the Council searched the Force all night to find but an inkling of a Mandalorian attack, without even a premonition to show for it. Neither did we find factual evidence to support your claims. Now, do not think the Council determines you a liar, not at all. But perhaps this attack will not occur for many years, centuries even."

Selena did not know how to respond. Within her stirred a stew of dread, betrayal, and anger. She needed to say _something_, but she knew not the faintest trace of language now, so she remained rudely but wisely silent.

"I am sorry, Selena," the historian continued. "Being misled is a terrible thing, especially when it is impossible to discern the truth."

"Are you at least going to inform the Senate?" she finally croaked.

"No. Given the state of current politics, it would be unwise to give them any cause to worry without immediate, grave threat. If something culminates and is brought to our attention, be assured that we will speak with the Chancellor promptly."

"This _is_ an immediate, grave threat. Trust me. Why am I the only one who can sense it?"

"I do not know. Perhaps your connection to the Force is different than those of the Jedi Council." Atris studied Selena objectively for a few moments. "Beware your passion. I understand the difficulty you must be undergoing right now, but do not let the dark side sway you because of it."

Selena nodded. "I will, Master." For whatever reason the Council could not sense the truth, so the responsibility of preventing the Mandalorian's rested on her shoulders alone. Nothing could be done without the Council's approval, so somehow she had to convince at least one of them that these visions were soon to be reality. Atris was the youngest and most sensitive of the Council members. Atris had to be won. "I do not mean to be arrogant," Selena went on persuasively, "so forgive me if I appear to be so. My visions are imminent, and the words of the Taung warrior I met did not imply a period of peace. If they strike, and the Republic is caught unaware, uncountable numbers of innocents will die, and the Republic will suffer economically, spiritually, and physically. Will you allow me to show you what I saw? May I show you the future through the Force?"

"Are you skilled enough as a Padawan to accurately replay a message through the Force?" she inquired skeptically.

"I am. It's no trouble at all, really. Let me show you."

Atris considered this for awhile, and Selena bit her lip raw. "Very well. Show me the visions."

Selena concentrated Force energy to flow through her mind and memories into Atris. She rested her fingers upon the Master's temples, and allowed the images to play again. They were more haunting a second time, with the possibility of inaction looming. _Atris must convince the Council_, she thought while bloody corpses passed through her mind into the chief historian's. Fiery planets and armored Mandalorians and dying innocents were the only tools she had.

When she broke the link between their minds, Atris' eyes and countenance appeared more disheveled and frightened than any Jedi should appear. "I..." she started, but could not finish whatever sentence she began. She looked down, and soon raised her blue eyes in determination. "Thank you for sharing this with me, Selena. I now know what you know, secrets the Force shared only with you. I will talk to the High Council immediately. Something must be done to prevent this. I thank you again."

Atris stood quickly and half-ran from the library, her balance and path askew. Although what would happen next was unclear to her, Selena smiled with success. Atris was won, and the cold battle for the salvation of the Republic began.


End file.
